My Best Present
by aoiqua
Summary: Naruto-baka! Buku seperti apa sih yang dia cari? Dan sejak kapan ia menjadi penggemar novel?/ Kejadian ini akan selalu kukenang/ Thanks for all, Naruto/ NaruSaku/ Sakura POV/ Please read and review minna!/EDITED tanpa mengubah jalan cerita!


Hinata sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Sasuke.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Neji juga mengajak Tenten untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Ino dan Sai sekarang kelihatannya lebih sering bersama.

Mereka semua sudah memiliki kekasih masing-masing. Hanya aku saja yang masih jomblo. Ah, bukan hanya aku, tepatnya.

Aku-

-dan Naruto.

* * *

**My Best Friend**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: Aoiqua**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo, gaje, Sakura POV, dsb.**

**Main Pairing: NaruSaku**

* * *

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

HAPPY READING

**.**

Bukannya kami tidak memiliki dengan apa yang mereka sebut ketertarikan. Kalau boleh dibilang, banyak gadis yang menyukai Naruto. Aku tahu itu karena aku adalah salah satu orang yang pernah menjadi tempat curhatan seorang gadis yang menyukai Sasuke, dan ia memberitahukan semua siapa kira-kira orang-orang yang juga menyukai Naruto.

Aku juga sudah mendapatkan beberapa pernyataan cinta, dan aku menolaknya. Aku tidak mau kisah pacar pertamaku hanya berawal dari pandangan fisik saja, dan kemudian harus berakhir dengan penyesalan. Namun alasanku yang lebih kuat adalah, karena aku ingin dia yang mengatakannya. Kau-

Naruto!

Jika kau ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya diminta jadi sahabat orang yang kau sukai, maka tanyalah padaku. Oke, mungkin kata 'suka' itu terlalu melebihkan. Bukan itu, lebih tepatnya aku 'tertarik'. Karena hal itulah yang kurasakan pada Naruto. Dia terlalu baik pada siapa saja. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang special padanya. Lebih dari itu, dia membuatku merasa istimewa.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau mau jadi sahabatku?"

"Tukaran notebook yuk"

"Nanti kalau kau sudah jadi dokter baru aku kembalikan notebook mu"

"Oyasuminasai, Sakura-chan"

"I really care about you"

* * *

Kami memang sahabat, namun kami tidak terlalu sering kontak langsung. Mungkin karena itu yang didukung dengan aku yang selalu bersikap kaku, ataupun ledekan teman-teman di Oto High School saat kami telah mencoba akrab. Akhirnya, kami hanya terus-terusan akrab melalui SMS. Dan karena kami telah lulus di jurusan yang masing-masing telah kami pilih, frekuensi bertemu kami sudah hampir nol persen.

Aku telah menjadi calon mahasiswi kedokteran Konoha University, dan Naruto telah menjadi calon mahasiswa Teknik Pertambangan Kiri University, sebuah kota yang letaknya jauh dari Konoha, dan hanya bisa ditempuh dengan menggunakan pesawat terbang. Saat aku mengetahui hal itu, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Aku berpendapat, selama kami masih terus SMS-an, aku pasti sudah cukup puas.

Tapi dugaanku salah.

Sebulan sebelum pendaftaran ulangku, dia berkata ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan ke Mall, katanya dia ingin ditemani untuk mencari novel. Hei, sejak kapan Naruto jadi penggemar novel? Yang aku ingat dia tidak pernah untuk mencoba membaca novel. Jangankan membaca, melihat sinopsis novel saja dia tidak tertarik. Tapi , aku iyakan saja.

* * *

Namun kemudian ternyata hari itu dia menagih janjinya. Akhirnya ia memboncengku menuju Konoha Mall. Hanya kami berdua, dan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Naruto, novel seperti apa sih yang kau cari?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Novel detektif-detektifan, seperti novel Agatha Christie," jawabnya sambil tersenyum jahil ke arahku.

"Hei, itukan kan selera novelku!"

Ia hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

.

Tentu saja menemukan tempat novel itu lebih mudah bagiku. Bagaimana tidak, aku sudah bisa melihat bahwa novel itu adalah karya Agatha Christie dari jauh. Aku segera menghampiri rak buku yang berisikan novel-novel terjemahan itu. Aku berbalik untuk memberitahu Naruto, namun ternyata ia tidak ada di belakangku. Kemana dia?

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat saja sinopsis novel yang ada di depanku.

"Hei, Sakura-chan!" suara seseorang tiba-tiba membuatku menghentikan aktifitasku.

"Naruto! Darimana saja kau?" omelku.

"Aku pergi ke mesin pencari yang ada di sana, lalu mencari di mana lokasi buku Agatha Christie, dan ternyata kau sudah ada di sini!" tunjuknya ke arah mesin pencari yang memang dikhususkan untuk menginformasikan letak buku-buku yang ada di Gramedia ini.

"Masih butuh 100 tahun bagimu untuk mengalahkanku menemukan novel-novel kesukaanku!" aku menjulurkan lidahku kepadanya.

"Hehehe… Oke,oke! Jadi, yang mana?" tanyanya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Apa?"

"Buku Agatha Christie yang sudah kau baca"

"Ohh, yang ini sudah, yang ini, ini, dan itu juga sudah" tunjukku pada beberapa buku yang pernah kubaca.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin membeli buku yang belum kau baca, agar aku bisa menceritakannya padamu nanti" katanya seraya mengambil 2 buku yang tidak aku tunjuk.

Aku menatapnya jahil, "Kau pasti tak akan mampu membacanya, Naruto! Kalaupun bisa, aku ragu kau bisa membacanya tanpa langsung melihat endingnya".

Aku melihatnya tertawa, lalu kemudian Naruto membaca sinopsis buku yang ia pegang. Tak lama keningnya mengernyit.

"Kau pasti berpikir apa sih ketertarikan buku ini kan?" tanyaku.

Ia hanya tertawa sambil berjalan ke tempat lain.

Huh, dasar Naruto! Ia hanya belum tahu menariknya buku itu! Aku membiarkannya pergi melihat-lihat buku yang lain, sedangkan aku sendiri pergi melihat-lihat buku kedokteran.

.

Merasa bosan, aku mencari Naruto. Tapi aku tidak mendapatkannya. Kuputuskan untuk kembali ke tempat novel yang tadi, dan melihat-lihat lagi. Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dan mengembalikan 2 novel yang diambilnya tadi.

"Aku ingin mencari buku lain. Mau temani aku, Sakura-chan?" tawarnya.

"Baiklah"

Hei, buku apa sih yang ia cari? Sebelumnya aku menduga ia mencari buku yang ada kaitannya dengan Teknik Pertambangan atau apalah. Tapi ternyata ia malah melihat-lihat buku Kalkulus. Entahlah! Aku mengambil buku yang lumayan membuatku tertarik, 'Biologi Molekuler'. Hm, isinya hanya materi-materi genetika, dan aku pikir tak terlalu berhubungan dengan Anatomi manusia.

Naruto juga mengambil buku 'Biologi Molekuler' yang telah kuambil. Kemudian setelah itu mengembalikannya. Mengambil buku Biologi Campbell yang sempat kulirik lama, kemudian mengembalikannya lagi. Buku seperti apa sih yang dia cari? Aku yakin Teknik Pertambangan tak ada hubungannya dengan biologi kan?

"Hei, Naruto! Buku seperti apa memangnya yang kau cari?"

Ia tak menjawab. Lama setelah menyusuri semua buku yang ada di rak itu, ia bertanya

"Ayo melihat-lihat buku kedokteran"

* * *

Sekarang kami berdua telah berada di cafe yang ada di lantai atas Mall ini. Kalau kalian bertanya apa hasil cuci mata kami di Gramedia, maka yang kujawab adalah: hanya aku yang membeli 1 novel, Naruto bahkan tak membeli buku apa-apa. Huh, dasar Naruto! Apa tak ada satu pun buku yang bisa membuatnya tertarik? Waktu sekitar satu jam kami habiskan hanya untuk melihat-lihat, hanya 1 buah novel yang kami bawa pulang.

Aku baru pertama kali makan di tempat ini. Setelah memesan makanan-yang Naruto bilang tak menjamin rasanya-ia berkata,

"Aku pergi sebentar ya,Sakura-chan. Ada barang yang ingin kubeli. Jangan menungguku. Jika pesanannya sudah datang, kau makan duluan saja. Jaa" katanya sambil secepat mungkin berlalu.

Huh, ia bahkan tak membiarkanku bicara sepatah kata pun.

.

Pesanan datang, dan seperti pesan Naruto, aku menyantap duluan makananku. Tak lama kemudian Naruto kembali, dengan membawa bungkusan yang sepertinya baru saja ia beli.

"Apa itu, Naruto?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Folder bag" jawabnya tenang.

Aku hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu melanjutkan makananku.

"Oh, iya. Jadi kapan kau akan berangkat ke Kiri?" tanyaku.

Ia terdiam sejenak, kemudian menjawab

"Besok"

* * *

Akhirnya ia mengantarku pulang. ia agak terburu-buru, karena helm yang kugunakan sudah diminta oleh pemiliknya -dan aku yakin Naruto mengambilnya diam-diam-. Waktu juga sudah hampir malam. Ia menurunkanku di tempat yang agak jauh dari rumahku. Aku memakluminya, ia kan sedang buru-buru.

Aku akhirnya turun dari motor, dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Hey, aku tahu diri, aku kan sudah diantar dan ditraktir!

"Ehm, Sakura-chan! Ini…" katanya seraya mengambil bungkusan yang kutanyakan di café tadi dan memberikannya padaku.

"Hah?" aku mengernyitkan keningku keheranan.

"Bulan depan ulang tahunmu, kan? Sayangnya aku tak ada saat itu. Aku masih berada di Kiri, dan aku tak tahu kapan akan kembali. Jadi sebelum itu, aku ingin memberimu hadiah.." katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku terbelalak. Otakku belum bisa memproses semuanya. Mataku berkaca-kaca. Kuterima hadiah itu, dan dengan tangan yang menutup mulut saking gembiranya, aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto. Tapi mataku tetap berkaca-kaca, aku ingin menangis. Hari ini, hari terakhir aku bertemu dengan Naruto sebelum ia pergi. Aku mendongak dan melihat wajah Naruto. Apa aku salah lihat? Matanya juga sedang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku pergi. Jaa Sakura-chan!" serunya sambil menyalakan motornya.

Aku melambai kepadanya,"beritahu aku kalau kau berangkat besok, Naruto!"

Ia mengangkat jempolnya, kemudian menjalankan motornya. Aku memandanginya sampai ia tak terlihat oleh pandanganku.

Aku berbalik, berjalan menuju rumahku. Dalam perjalananku, aku memeluk Folder bag itu. Siapa yang tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan hadiah secara langsung, dan sangat cepat sebelum ulang tahunku, dan sama sekali tak menyangka, kalau ternyata barang yang dibelinya tadi-sampai menyuruhku menunggu- tak lain adalah hadiah untukku.

Di kamar aku membuka bungkusan itu, yang memang hanya kantung plastic biasa, khas Gramedia. Aku mendapatkan Folder Bag berwarna oranye, dan aku mencoba mengangkatnya. Aneh! Kalau ini hanya folder bag, kenapa bisa seberat ini?

Akhirnya aku buka Folder bag itu, dan kutemukan di dalamnya buku 'Anatomi Manusia', buku yang memang sempat kulihat tadi bersama Naruto, dan aku cukup memuji buku itu karena gambarnya yang bagus. Tak kusangka ternyata kemudian Naruto membelikan buku itu untukku. Buku kedokteran yang tak bisa dibilang murah. Malahan dengan harga buku ini, aku yakin ia bisa membeli hp baru yang lebih bagus dari hp nya yang sekarang.

Akhirnya aku tak bisa lagi menahan tangisku. Aku meraih hp ku dan mengirim pesan pada Naruto, untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Walaupun aku tahu, ucapan terima kasih berkali-kali pun, itu belum cukup bagiku.

.

Dan setelah tahu bahwa ia pulang-pergi dari Oto-Konoha yang jaraknya sekitar 100 km, hanya untuk bertemu denganku, terlebih lagi menggunakan motor, aku semakin merasa bersalah. Memangnya apa yang ada padaku, sampai ia rela menghabiskan waktu, tenaga, dan uangnya hanya untukku? Kami hanya teman. Dan kejadian hari ini, bagiku, pasti akan aku kenang, dan aku catat dalam fanfic milikku. Agar setidaknya ketika aku sudah tak melihatnya lagi dan aku melihat tulisan yang telah kubuat, aku bisa meyakinkan diriku bahwa hal yang kualami bukanlah mimpi.

Ya, kejadian itu sama sekali bukan mimpi.

Hinata mendapatkan boneka sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Sasuke.

Tenten mendapatkan bola kaca sebagai hadiah ulang tahu dari Neji.

Sai memberikan Ino aksesoris sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.

Dan aku-

-diberi buku kedokteran-

-oleh Naruto.

.

"Naruto-baka!" gumamku di sela-sela tangisanku.

Hadiahmu memang aneh-

.

-dan sangat bermanfaat.

**Owari**

* * *

Kyaa! Maaf ya minna! Fic ini sama sekali nggak memuaskan, malahan seperti buku harian.

Malahan alurnya kecepetan banget! :(

Walaupun nggak semanis cerita-cerita lainnya, fic ini merupakan kenangan tersendiri buat saya. Thanks buat my friend yang berperan sebagai Naruto..

Harap reviewnya ya minna!

Dan dimohon jangan nge-flame…

Please review!

**17072012**


End file.
